wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
Girl's Generation
Girl's Generation (בקוריאנית: 소녀시대, ידועות גם כ-SNSD או So Nyeo Shi Dae) היא להקת בנות דרום קוריאנית אשר נוסדה ע”י חברת התקליטים SM Entertainment בשנת 2007. הלהקה כללה במקור תשע בנות: סאני, ג'סיקה, סו‏-היו‏ן, סו‏-יונג, היו‏-יו‏ן, יורי, יונה, טיפאני והמנהיגה טאיון. הלהקה לעתים מכונה בשם SNSD, שמורכב מראשי התיבות של שם הלהקה בקוריאנית So Nyeo Shi Dae. מועדון המעריצים הרשמי שלהן נקרא סו-וון (מקוריאנית: 소원) ופירושו משאלה. כמו כן קיים גם שיר בשם זה באלבומן הראשון. Girls' Generation חדרו לתודעת עולם הבידור הדרום קוריאני כאשר מכרו 100,000 עותקים מאלבומן הראשון. בכך הפכו ללהקת הבנות הראשונה שהצליחה לעשות זאת מאז שנת 2002. הבנות שלטו במצעדי המוזיקה וזכו לאין ספור פרסים בעזרת להיטים גדולים כמו: "Gee", "Genie", "OH", "Run Devil Run", "Hoot" ו-"The Boys". בנוסף להצלחתן בדרום קוריאה הבנות שברו אין ספור שיאים כאשר הן פרצו ליפן ב-2011 וזכו להצלחה מסחררת עם שירים כמו: "Mr Taxi" ו-Time Machine". הישג גדול נוסף שחברות הלהקה השיגו היה כאשר הן שיחררו את סינגל הבכורה שלהן בארצות הברית בסוף 2011, הסינגל היה בעצם גרסה באנגלית ללהיט הגדול שלהן "The Boys" ובעזרתו הן זכו להופיע במספר תוכניות אירוח נחשבות בארצות הברית וצרפת. באפריל 2012, חשפה סוכנות המוזיקה SM Entertainment כי הלהקה תזכה לתת הלהקה הראשונה שלהן והיא תיקרא TaeTiSeo. תת הלהקה מורכבת משלוש בנות; Taeyeon, Tiffany ו-Seohyun, ואת בכורתן הן ביצעו בעזרת השיר "Twinkle". בשנת 2013 הבנות זכו בפרס "קליפ השנה" בטקס פרסי היוטוב הראשונים עם הלהיט שלהן "I Got A Boy", דבר שהוביל לעימות וויכוח רציני עם מועדוני המעריצים של האמנים האמריקאים שהיו מועמדים בקטגוריה זו כמו: Justin Bieber, One direction וכ'ו. בספטמבר 2014, הודיעה חברת הלהקה ג'סיקה, כי סוכנות המוזיקה SM Entertainment הדיחה אותה אל מחוץ הלהקה, וכי היא מפוטרת. הסוכנות אישרה שג'סיקה כבר אינה חברה בלהקה בטענה שנוצרו התנגשויות בין לוחות הזמנים שלה ללוחות הזמנים של הלהקה, והלהקה המשיכה לקדם כשמינייה. הבנות חזרו במרץ 2015 עם סינגל יפני חדש, הראשון ללא ג'סיקה; "Catch Me If You Can", הגרסה הקוריאנית שוחררה כחודש אחר כך. באוגוסט 2015 הבנות שחררו את אלבום הסטודיו הקוריאני החמישי שלהן "Lion Heart". 'חברות הלהקה' Kim Tae Yeon 김태연 ''' left *בעברית:' קים טאיון. *'שם במה:' 태연 ,Taeyeon. * 'שם במה בעברית:' טאיון. *'כינויים:' Umma, Ajumma, Kid Leader, Tete. *'תאריך לידה:' 9 במרץ 1989. *'תפקיד:' זמרת מובילה מס.1 ומנהיגה. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. '''Lee Soon Kyu 이순규 ' left *'בעברית:' לי סון קיו. *'שם במה:' 써니 ,Sunny. * שם במה בעברית: סאני. *'כינויים:' DJ Soon ,Sunny Bunny. *'תאריך לידה:' 15 במאי 1989. *'תפקיד:' זמרת משנית. *'מקום לידה:' ארצות הברית. Stephanie Hwang 스테파니 황 ''' left *בעברית:' סטפאני הוואנג. *'שם קוריאני:' 황미영 ,Hwang Mi Young, בעברית: הוואנג מי יונג. *'שם במה:' 티파니 ,Tiffany. * 'שם במה בעברית:' טיפאני. *'כינויים:' Spongebob Hwang ,Fany Fany Tiffany ,Human Jukebox ,Mushroom. *'תאריך לידה:' 1 באוגוסט 1989. *'תפקיד:' זמרת ראשית מס.4 וראפרית ראשית. *'מקום לידה:' ארצות הברית. '''Kim Hyo-yeon 김효연 ' left *'בעברית:' קים היו יון. *'שם במה:' 효연 ,Hyoyeon. * שם במה בעברית: היו יון. *'כינויים:' Princess Fiona ,Dancing Queen. *'תאריך לידה:' 22 בספטמבר 1989. *'תפקיד:' רקדנית מובילה מס.1, ראפרית מובילה וזמרת משנית. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Kwon Yuri 권유리 ''' left *בעברית:' קוון יורי. *'שם במה:' 유리 ,Yuri. * 'שם במה בעברית:' יורי. *'כינויים:' Black Pearl ,Kkamyool ,Kkamchi. *'תאריך לידה:' 5 בדצמבר 1989. *'תפקיד:' רקדנית ראשית מס.2, ראפרית ראשית וזמרת משנית. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. '''Choi Soo young 최수영 ' left *'בעברית:' צ'ו סו יונג. *'שם במה:' 수영 ,Sooyoung. * שם במה בעברית: סו יונג. *'כינויים:' ShikShin (Food God) ,NaSoo (Interrupter). *'תאריך לידה:' 10 בפברואר 1990. *'תפקיד:' רקדנית ראשית מס.3, ראפרית משנית וזמרת משנית. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Im Yoon Ah 임윤아 ''' left *בעברית:' אים יונה *'שם במה:' 윤아 ,Yoona. * 'שם במה בעברית:' יונה. *'כינויים:' Deer Yoona ,Him Yoona (Strength Yoona) ,Goddess Yoong ,Alligator Yoong. *'תאריך לידה:' 30 במאי 1990 *'תפקיד:' רקדנית ראשית מס.4, ראפרית משנית וזמרת משנית וויזואל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. '''Seo Joo hyun 서주현 ' left *'בעברית:' סו ג'ו היון. *'שם במה:' 서현 ,Seo Hyun. * שם במה בעברית: סו היון. *'כינויים:' Seororo. *'תאריך לידה:' 28 ביוני 1991. *'תפקיד:' זמרת ראשית מס.3 ומאקנה. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'חברות לשעבר' Jessica Jung 제시카 정 ''' left *בעברית:' ג'סיקה ג'ונג. *'שם קוריאני:' 정수연 ,Jung Soo Yeon, בעברית: ג'ונג סו יון. *'שם במה:' 제시카 ,Jessica. * 'שם במה בעברית:' ג'סיקה. *'כינויים:' Ice Princess ,Sica ,Sicachu. *'תאריך לידה:' 18 באפריל 1989. *'תפקיד:' זמרת ראשית מס.2 לשעבר. *'מקום לידה:' ארצות הברית. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * נובמבר 2007: "Girls' Generation" * ינואר 2010: "Oh!" * אוקטובר 2011: "The Boys" * ינואר 2013: "I Got A Boy" * אוגוסט 2015: "Lion Heart" * אוגוסט 2017: "Holiday Night" 'אריזה מחודשת' * מרץ 2008: Baby Baby (אריזה מחודשת של האלבום "Girls' Generation") * מרץ 2010: Run Devil Run (אריזה מחודשת של של האלבום "Oh!") * דצמבר 2011: Mr. Taxi (אריזה מחודשת של של האלבום "The Boys") 'מיני אלבומים' * ינואר 2009: "Gee" * יוני 2009: "(Tell Me Your Wish (Genie" * אוקטובר 2010: "Hoot" * פברואר 2014: "Mr.Mr." 'אלבומי סיבובי הופעות' * דצמבר 2010: Girls' Generation The 1st Asia Tour: "Into the New World" * אפריל 2013: Girls Generation Tour 2011 'אלבומי ספיישל' * פברואר 2008: "Sweet Memories with Girls' Generation" * מרץ 2008: "Heart 2 Heart with Girls' Generation" 'סינגלים' * אוגוסט 2007: "Into the New World" * יולי 2015: "PARTY" 'סינגלים דיגיטלים' * ספטמבר 2007: "Into the new world Remix" * מרץ 2008: "(Kissing You (Rhythmer Remix Vol.1" * אוקטובר 2009: "Chocolate Love" * מרץ 2010: "Run Devil Run" * אוגוסט 2010: "My Friend Haechi" * ינואר 2011: "(Visual Dreams (POP!POP!" * אוקטובר 2011: "(.The Boys (Korean Ver" * דצמבר 2012: "Dancing Queen" * אפריל 2015: "Catch Me If You Can" * אוגוסט 2016: "(That Summer (0805" 'שירים נוספים' * "Lovely Melody" * "Light" * "Haptic Motion" ע"י - Jessica, Yoona, Tiffany, Dong Bang Shin Ki * "Lallalla" עם Yoon Sang * "(Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!" ע"י - Jessica, Tiffany, Seohyun * "Oppa Nappa" ע"י - Jessica, Tiffany, Seohyun * "SEOUL" ע"י - Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Seo Hyun עם Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae מלהקת Super Junior. * "Ha Ha Ha Campaign" * "Cabi Song" עם - 2PM * "(I Can't Bear It Anymore! (Bear Song" ע"י - Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny and Seohyun * "Innisfree Day" ע"י - Yoona * "JjaRaJaJja" ע"י - Seohyun & Joo Hyun-Mi & Davichi * "Only Love" ע"י - SM Town * "A Girl, Meets Love" ע"י - Tiffany & K.Will * "(La La La (2010 Election Song" * "Lets Go" ע"י - (Group of 20 (Seohyun * "LG Cooky" * "Like A Star" ע"י - Taeyeon & The One * "Oh! My Love to You" ע"י - Tiffany & Sooyoung & The Blue * "I Love You" ע"י - Jessica & 8eight * "Sweet Delight" ע"י Jessica * "Journey" ע"י - Seo Hyun & TVXQ * "(NaengMyun (Cold Noodles" ע"י - Jessica & Park Park Myung-Soo * "달라" ע"י - Taeyeon & Kim Bum Soo * "Diamond" * "Trick" עם DJ Soul Scape * "You Are A Miracle" * "Cheap Creeper" 'פסקולים' * "Touch The Sky" ע"י - Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, Seohyun * "I Love You" ע"י - Taeyeon * "(Jak Eun Bae" (Hong Gil Dong OST * "Can You Here Me?" ע"י - Tayeon * "Day By Day" ע"י - Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany, Sunny, Seohyun * "Banji" ע"י - Tiffany * "Sarang In Gul Yo" ע"י - Taeyeon & Sunny * "Motion" ע"י - Taeyeon, Sunny, Jessica, Tiffany, Seohyun * "If" ע"י - Taeyeon * "Brushwood Boat" ע"י - Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany, Sunny, Seohyun * "It's Okay Even If It Hurts" ע"י - Seohyun * "Haechi" ע"י - Taeyeon, Jessica, Seohyun, Sunny & Tiffany * "그대 인형" ע"י - Sunny * "Forever" * "By Myself" ע"י Tiffany * "Finally Now" ע"י - Sunny * "For Sure" ע"י - Sooyung & Yuri * "You Don't Know About Love" ע"י - Sunny 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * יוני 2011: "GIRLS' GENERATION" * נובמבר 2012: "GIRLS' GENERATION II ~Girls & Peace~" * דצמבר 2013: "LOVE&PEACE" 'אריזה מחודשת' * 2011: (The Boys (אריזה מחודשת של האלבום "Girls' Generation" 'אלבומי אוסף' * יולי 2014: "THE BEST" 'אלבומי רמיקס' * מרץ 2013: "BEST SELECTION NON STOP MIX" 'סינגלים' * ספטמבר 2010: "Genie" * אוקטובר 2010: "Gee" * אפריל 2011: "Mr. Taxi & Run Devil Run" * יוני 2012: "Paparazzi" * ספטמבר 2012: "Oh!" * נובמבר 2012: "Flower Power" * יוני 2013: "Love & Girls" * ספטמבר 2013: "Galaxy Supernova" * אפריל 2015: "Catch Me If You Can" 'סינגלים דיגיטלים' * ספטמבר 2010: "Genie" * אוקטובר 2010: "Gee" * ינואר 2011: "Run Devil Run" * דצמבר 2011: "(The Boys (JAPANESE ver." * יוני 2012: "PAPARAZZI" * ספטמבר 2012: "ALL MY LOVE IS FOR YOU" * ספטמבר 2012: "Oh!" * נובמבר 2012: "Flower Power" * יוני 2013: "Love & Girls" * ספטמבר 2013: "Galaxy Supernova" * נובמבר 2013: "My oh My" * דצמבר 2013: "motorcycle" * יולי 2014: "Indestructible" * ספטמבר 2014: "DIVINE" 'דיסקוגרפיה בין-לאומית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * ינואר 2012: "The Boys" 'סינגלים' * נובמבר 2011: "The Boys" 'פרטי פאנדום' *'שם רשמי:' S♡NE (בעברית: סו וואן) *'פירוש:' 소원 בפירושו הוא בעצם "משאלה" ומכאן עולה כי Girl's Generation הן מלאכיות שמגשימות משאלות וה-S♡NE הם המשאלה שלהן, ולכן כבר בסינגל הראשון שלהן (Into The New World) הן הקדישו לפאנדום את השיר Perfect for You (שלאחר מכן הוחלף שמו ל-Honey) כאשר המילה הראשונה בשיר היא 소원 (משאלה) ובשיר הן מבטאות את שאיפתן להיות הבחירה הטובה ביותר והמשאלה של מועדון המעריצים. *'צבע רשמי:' Pink Pastel Rose (בעברית: ורוד פסטל ורד). 'קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית' Into the new world Girls' Generation Kissing you Baby Baby Gee Way to go Genie Chocolate love Oh Run devil Run Day By Day-0 Hoot-0 Snowy Wish Beautiful Girls Visual Dreams Echo The Boys Dancing Queen-1 I GOT A BOY Mr.Mr Catch Me If You Can Party Lion Heart You Think That Summer 0805 HEB Holiday Girls' Generation All Night Documentary Ver Girls' Generation All Night Clean Ver 'קליפוגרפיה יפנית' Genie-0 Gee JPN ver RunDevilRun MR. TAXI JPN ver BAD GIRL Time Machine JP PAPARAZZI All my love is for you Oh-0 Flower Power BEEP BEEP LOVE&GIRLS Galaxy Supernova-0 My oh My Indestructible Divine Catch Me If You Can JAP 'קליפוגרפיה אמריקאית' The Boys ENG 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי * האתר היפני הרשמי * האתר האמריקאי הרשמי * האתר הטיוואני הרשמי * חשבון הטוויטר הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב הרשמי * עמוד הפייסבוק הקוריאני הרשמי * עמוד הפייסבוק היפני הרשמי 'ראו גם''' * TaeTiSeo * Jessica * Taeyeon * Tiffany קטגוריה:להקות בנות קטגוריה:להקות